This invention relates to an endoscopic surgical instrument.
A surgical instrument, such as a clamp or suture retriever, may have jaws, a handle and a ratchet. Operation of the handle opens and closes the instrument's jaws, which are used to hold tissue or retrieve a suture. The ratchet allows the jaws to be locked in position once the ratchet is engaged. Generally, these instruments have a trigger that engages and disengages the ratchet. Consequently, a surgeon using the instrument must perform a two step process to operate the ratchet. First, the jaws of the instrument are opened or closed to a desired position. Second, the ratchet is engaged to lock the jaws in this position. It is desirable to simplify operation of this type of instrument.
Some devices of this type locate the trigger for actuating the ratchet on a finger loop of one of the handles. Hence, to operate the ratchet, a surgeon must move his finger from a position on the back part of the loop to the front part of the loop, where the trigger for the ratchet is located. Accordingly, the surgeon must hold his finger out to release the ratchet and then move the handles to operate the jaw. When closing the jaws of the instrument, the surgeon's hand must close while one of his fingers is held out to keep the ratchet released. This movement is awkward.
Also, the jaws of the instrument may have teeth to grasp tissue or a suture. However, there may be instances where it is desirable to pull on a suture without holding the suture in place. Accordingly, a need exists for a jaw that permits this freedom of movement.